Aku, Kamu, dan Sendratari Ramayana
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Kirana yang menanti pementasan Sendratari Ramayana tanpa disengaja bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Ralph Kirkland -orang asing yang menyalipnya saat mengemudi dan menemukan handphone miliknya yang terjatuh di parkiran. Bagaimana Sendratari Ramayana ini disaksikan oleh pasangan cinta pada pandangan pertama ? [Oneshoot/AustraliaxFem!Indo/Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekaz/Read and review?]


Halo semuanya ! :D Saya _author_ baru di _fandom_ Hetalia ini *lambai-lambai ke arah kamera* /ngapainkamu

Pertama-tama.. Uh, salam kenal ya .w. (?)

_Fiction_ saya yang pertama ini gak panjang2 kok (?) Oneshoot pula, maklum _newbie_.. uhguuu~ /NAKPLIS

_Fiction_ ini terinspirasi sama novel karya Dwitasari :3 trus saya lagi terpesona sama Sendratari Ramayana….. *ngiler*

Info soal Sendratari Ramayana wiki/Sendratari_Ramayana_Prambanan

Nama karakter Indonesia saya pakai dari info wiki/Indonesia

Nama karakter Australia saya pakai dari info . ?title=Australia dan saya pakai yang Ralph saja :3 /dor jadi Ralph Kirkland ! :**** /udahsana

Oke, oke, selamat membaca :D

.

.

Aku, Kamu, dan Sendratari Ramayana

.

.

Kirana mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Lagu _"Gravity"_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Sara Bareilles menggema keluar dari _speaker_ mobilnya.

Suaranya menenangkan.

Kirana merasakan semilir angin malam yang sejuk dari jendelanya yang dibuka setengah badan.

Semuanya sempurna.

Perjalanan malam ke Jl. Raya Jogja - Solo Km 16 Prambanan Sleman untuk menonton Sendratari Ramayana yang sudah lama ia nantikan karena pementasan di panggung terbuka hanya pada bulan-bulan kemarau saja.

Sesekali Kirana menggumamkan lirik lagu _"Gravity"_ itu, _"..set me free, leave me be.. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity.."_ sambil sesekali menutup mata sebentar dan langsung membukanya kembali untuk melihat badan jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja, saat ia sedang tenang-tenangnya mengemudi, ada seorang pengemudi motor yang menyalipnya dengan kecepatan tinggi !

"Who-whoaaa ! Hati-hati, dong !" Protes Kirana sambil menggerakan stir mobilnya ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari motor itu.

Sang pengemudi motor mendengar teriakan protes Kirana dan berkata, _"Sorry, mate !_ Aku hampir telat untuk menonton Sendratari Ramayana !" Lalu melajukan motornya dengan lebih kencang. Kirana hanya mendecih pelan tanpa mendengar apa yang baru saja orang asing itu katakan.

"Sudah malam masih saja sempoyongan seperti itu !" Protesnya lagi sambil melirik pada jam tangan biru tua yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "..ga-gawat ! Hampir mulai ! Sendratari Ramayana hampir mulai ! Aku harus cepat-cepaaat !" Pekiknya sambil kembali fokus mengemudi.

_Aaah, sial ! Gara-gara pengemudi motor itu, sih !_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

Kirana tancap gas sambil sesekali mengatupkan gigi-gigi gerahamnya karena kesal.

Perjalanan selanjutnya yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa menit saja terasa begitu lama dalam benak Kirana..

"Aaaargh ! Bagaimana kalau aku telat ?!"

dan tidak lama kemudian lokasi pementasan sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Hoaaaah.. Untung saja aku belum terlambat benar, kurasa.." gumamnya.

Kirana langsung menarik tas slempangnya, membuka pintu mobil dan keluar secepatnya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia baru sadar bahwa mobilnya belum terkunci !

"Siaaal !" Kirana langsung mendekat lagi dan menekan _remote_ mobilnya, lalu memastikan kalo mobilnya benar-benar dalam keadaan terkunci. Ia tidak ingin kecolongan apabila ada orang jahat yang membongkar paksa masuk kedalam mobil dan mencurinya.

Drap..drap..drap..!

Langkah Kirana setengah berlari sambil menggenggam tiket masuk, "..semoga belum mulai, semoga belum mulai.. Ayolaaah.."

Drak !

Kirana tidak menyadari sesuatu terjatuh dari tas slempangnya yang merosot turun dari bahunya ke lengan atas. _Handphone_ miliknya terjatuh.

Saat Kirana masuk lebih dalam ke lokasi, seorang pria berambut coklat dan sepasang mata hijau mendapati ada _handphone_ yang tergeletak begitu saja hampir terinjak olehnya.

_"H-Holly Sh-_ ups.. Kenapa ada handphone disini ?!" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kaki dan mengambil handphone itu, "..mungkin ada yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, malang sekali ! Ckckck," gumamnya sambil memasukan handphone itu kedalam sakunya.

_Nanti kalau ada penonton yang mencari-cari handphone-nya, akan aku berikan.. Kalau tidak.. E-eh, bagaimana, ya ? Ah, sudahlah ! Pasti ada yang mencarinya, kok !_ Ia berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia pun melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin kedalam area pementasan Sendratari Ramayana.

Sendratari Ramayana dimulai pukul 7 malam sedangkan sekarang ini sudah pukul 6 lewat 50 menit, belum lagi ia harus menemukan tempat duduk yang sudah ia pesan sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket masuk.

Duh.

Sepertinya ia akan telat sediiikit..

* * *

><p>Kirana merasakan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena kelelahan berlari-lari masuk dan mencari tempat duduknya. Tepat waktu ! Sendratari Ramayana hampiiir saja dimulai !<p>

"Akhirnya.. Setelah sekian lama aku nanti-nanti pementasan ini !" Bisiknya girang.

Ia pun merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil _handphone_ dan..

Merasakan bahwa benda yang ia cari itu tidak ada.

"..h-hah ?! _Ha-handphoneku_ dimana ?!" Pekiknya kaget. Ia semakin merogoh-rogoh kedalam tas dan melihat isinya, tapi.. _handphone_ itu tidak ada !

"Duuuh.. Pasti tertinggal di mobil atau..jatuh ?!"

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kembali duduk karena kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini.

_Pikir.. Kirana.. Pikir.. Mana yang prioritas ? Menonton pementasan yang sudah lama kau tunggu-tunggu ini atau meninggalkannya, telat untuk beberapa menit..mungkin.. Untuk mencari handphone yang hilang.._ Kirana merasakan keringatnya mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Ia panik dan kebingungan.

"Tepaaat waktu ! Greaaat !"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengelap dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanan dan bersiul girang. Kirana terpaku dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan sepersekian detik melupakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Hei, kau juga menonton Sendratari Ramayana_, mate_ ?" Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menegurnya. Kirana sontak sadar dari lamunannya.

"I-iya," jawab Kirana sambil merasakan pipinya agak memanas, "K-kau juga, ya ?"

"_Of course !_ Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu liburan dan menyempatkan diri ke Indonesia hanya untuk hal ini, _mate !_"

Kirana tersenyum _ooh..ternyata dia orang asing, entah kenapa aku baru sadar saat ia bicara, padahal wajahnya pun bukan wajah orang Indonesia !_

"Dan kau tahu ? Saat diparkiran tadi, aku menemukan benda ini !" Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ dari sakunya sambil menyengir lebar, "Benar-benar kebetulan !"

Kirana tercengang seketika.

"A-anu.."

"Hmm ? Ada apa, _mate ?_"

"Itu.. Itu _handphone_ milikku !"

"E-eh ?"

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan keadaan yang _awkward_ sementara musik pembuka sudah mulai terdengar.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menyerahkan handphone itu pada Kirana.

"..emm.. Terimakasih.."

_"..y-you're welcome, mate.._ O-oiya ! Namaku Ralph Kirkland, namamu ?"

"Kirana.. Kirana Kusnapaharani.."

"Nama yang bagus !"

Mereka berdua bersalaman lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka fokus pada panggung.

Ralph mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei, _mate_, itu apa ?" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Ke arah Candi Prambanan.

Kirana terkekeh pelan, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal Candi Prambanan ?"

"Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu akan aku ceritakan garis besarnya.."

_Alkisah ada seorang puteri bernama Loro Jonggrang_

_Puteri yang cantik dan terkenal_

_Banyak pria yang datang untuk melamarnya_

_Namun Loro Jonggrang tetap tidak menemukan seseorang yang singgah di hatinya_

_Sampai pada suatu hari.._

_Muncul Bandung Bondowoso_

_Pria yang sakti_

_Sehingga Loro Jonggrang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk menolak lamarannya_

_Akhirnya ia terpikirkan sebuah cara_

_Ia meminta Bandung Bondowoso membuat seribu candi dalam satu malam_

_Apabila Bandung Bondowoso mampu, maka Loro Jonggrang akan menikah dengannya_

_Bandung Bondowoso pun setuju._

_Ia mengerjakan seribu candi itu dengan bantuan jin dan siluman_

_Namun bantuan itu akan berhenti saat fajar menyingsing_

_Mengetahui hal itu, Loro Jonggrang memanggil para gadis untuk menumbuk lesung_

_Mendengar suara lesung, ayam jago mengira bahwa pagi sudah tiba_

_Lalu ia pun kokok_

_Para Jin dan siluman mendengarnya dan lari tunggang-langgang_

_Mereka juga mengira bahwa hari sudah berganti pagi_

_Bandung Bondowoso marah_

_Ia mengetahui bahwa itu semua adalah perbuatan Loro Jonggrang_

_Ia pun mengutuk Loro Jonggrang untuk melengkapi candinya menjadi seribu buah_

_Dan sampai sekarang candi itu disebut "Candi Prambanan"_

_"Very interesting, mate !"_ Ralph yang mendengarkan cerita singkat Kirana itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus lihat pementasan Sendratari Ramayana, dongeng yang akan dipentaskan juga tidak kalah menariknya, lho ! Mengenai Rama dan Sita.." Kirana tersenyum lebar.

"Oiya, benar sekali !"

Mereka pun menonton sambil sesekali saling melirik ke arah satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Selama pertunjukan berlangsung, Ralph sering sekali bersiul dan bertepuk tangan karena terkagum-kagum oleh pementasan di panggung terbuka itu.<p>

Kirana tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Ralph juga tersenyum melihat Kirana.

Tidak jarang mereka saling bertemu dalam satu tatapan dan langsung mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain karena malu.

Ralph mengakui, _Kirana benar-benar cantiiik !_

Pertunjukan Sendratari Ramayana yang Kirana tunggu-tunggu jadi semakin berwarna oleh kehadiran Ralph Kirkland –orang asing yang menemukan _handphone_ miliknya dan terkagum-kagum menonton pementasan itu.

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkinkah ?_

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam lebih 13 menit. Pertunjukan Sendratari Ramayana sudah selesai.

Kirana menghela nafas, "..memang benar-benar memukau !"

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan untuk kesekian kalinya pada Ralph yang mulai bangkit dari kursi penonton.

Sepasang mata milik Ralph itu benar-benar memikat Kirana.

Ralph tanpa disadari Kirana juga menoleh kepadanya dan berkata, "Kau tahu, _mate ?_ Sepertinya aku akan datang ke Indonesia lebih sering dari sebelumnya untuk memastikan aku menonton pementasan ini setahun sekali !" Ralph terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kirana dengan lembut, "..dan.. Apabila aku kembali lagi kemari, apa kau akan ada, _mate ?_"

Kirana membatu. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan..

"..e-eh.."

"_Mate ?_"

"..a-anu..a-a.."

"..ma- ehm, maksudku, Kirana.."

DEG !

Kirana merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersetrum listrik.

"Aku.. Aku akan ada !"

Ralph membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum, "..janji ?"

Kirana mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau duluan yang seharusnya berjanji untuk mampir ke Indonesia.. Kemari lebih spesifiknya ! Dan bertemu denganku lagi !"

Ralph tertawa renyah, "Ahahaha, baiklah, aku berjanji !" Ia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kirana.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berjanji.."

Kirana mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Ralph.

_Kuharap janji ini tidak kau lupakan.._

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan ke arah parkiran sambil mendengarkan Ralph bercerita mengenai kehidupannya di Australia.

"Keren ! Aku benar-benar ingin kuliah S-2 di Australia ! Aku ingin beasiswa AAS dan kuliah di Australian National University !" Ujar Kirana dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau pasti bisa, mate !" Ralph mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kirana, membuat gadis itu bersemu merah padam, "Aku sendiri sekarang ini sedang kuliah di The University Of Melbourne."

Kirana yang gagap karena kedipan Ralph tadi langsung menunjuk ke arah mobilnya dan berkata, "A-aku duluan, ya ! Se-sekarang sudah malam.."

"Baiklah, _mate !_ Woaah.. Kau naik mobil itu, ya ? Maaf tadi aku menikungmu ! Aku terburu-buru kemari," Ralph terkekeh pelan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kirana yang mulai berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

Kirana merasakan muncul perempatan di dahinya karena kesal.

_Hoo.. jadi dia yang tadi menyalip mobilku dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.._

Setelah Kirana masuk kedalam mobil, ia membuka jendelanya sepenuhnya, "Ralph Kirkland, jangan lupa membalas e-mail dariku !"

"Baiklah, Kirana," Ralph mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Rasanya mereka berdua tidak ingin berpisah..

.

.

_The End, I guess.._

_._

_._

Yeaaah, _fiction_ pertamaku di _fandom_ ini selesai juga :D

Jangan lupa _review_, ya !

_Thanks for reading !_


End file.
